Pretty Little Liars: The Next Generation
by Brant and Katy Forever
Summary: Aria, Spencer, Mona, Tori, Bella, Hanna and Emily are all married and have kids of their own. But, -A comes back and start torturing the girls' own daughters revealing their deepest, darkest secrets.
1. Introductions

**Ezra and Aria Fitz:**

Jessica Renee Fitz (20) - Ezra and Aria's eldest child. She is bisexual and is in college major in music. She is also in a relationship with Erica Gottesman

Tyler Colton Fitz (19) - Ezra and Aria's second eldest and only son. He is a college student in his freshmen year at Hollis. He did steroids in high school

Serena Marie Fitz (17) - Ezra and Aria's second eldest daughter. She has a crush on Toby and Spencer's son, Leonardo but gets raped by her math tutor

Arabella Penelope Fitz (16) - Ezra and Aria's youngest child and daughter. She loves reading and is in a relationship with Francis Kahn

**Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh:**

Sophia Josephine Cavanaugh (18) - Toby and Spencer's eldest child. She has a four point GPA average and takes AP classes

Leonardo Scott Cavanaugh (18) - Toby and Spencer's only son. He plays lacrosse and has a crush on Arabella Fitz

Marion Rose Cavanaugh (12) - Toby and Spencer's youngest child. She has trouble fitting in with other kids her age

**Caleb and Hanna Rivers:**

Ashley Vivian Rivers (20) - Caleb and Hanna's eldest child. She is in college majoring in socoiolgy and is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child

Ethan James Rivers (18) - Caleb and Hanna's only son. He gets high on drugs and he has a crush on Toby and Spencer's daughter, Sophia

Kristen Lydia Rivers (17) - Caleb and Hanna's youngest child. She is the It-Girl into fashion and has a crush on Eric and CeCe Kahn's eldest son

**Paige and Emily Fields-McCullers (adoptive):**

Maya Alison Fields-McCullers (21) - Paige and Emily's eldest adoptive daughter. She is following both her moms' footsteps to become a swimmer

Lilliana Breanna Fields-McCullers (20) - Paige and Emily's second eldest adoptive daughter. She is in a relationship with Vincent Kahn

Louis Donatello Fields-McCullers (18) - Paige and Emily's adoptive son. He sings and has a crush on Amy DiLaurentis

Alice May Fields-McCullers (17) - Paige and Emily's youngest adoptive daughter. She loves country music and loves singing

**Lucas and Mona Gottesman:**

Erica Carolyn Gottesman (20) - Lucas and Mona's eldest daughter. She is openly bisexual and is in a relationship with Jessica Fitz

Aaron Kenneth Gottesman (19) - Lucas and Mona's only son. He has an unrequited crush on Hanna and Caleb's daughter, Kristen

Miriam Kimberly Gottesman (18) - Lucas and Mona's second eldest daughter. She has a crush on Tyler Fitz

Eleanor Michelle Gottesman (17) - Lucas and Mona's youngest daughter. She loves history and travelling. She is secretly a lesbian

**Jason and Bella DiLaurentis:**

Adam Zane DiLaurentis (19) - Jason and Bella's eldest son. He is a freshman in college and is hoping be in a rock band. He still lives with his family

Garrett Ian DiLaurentis (18) - Jason and Bella's second eldest son. He is a senior in high school and is has a crush on Faith Kahn, unaware that she is a lesbian

Amy Natalie DiLaurentis (17) - Jason and Bella's youngest child and only daughter. She shoplifts and has a crush on Jackson Kahn

**Noel and Tori Kahn:**

Faith Matilda Kahn (17) - Noel and Tori's eldest daughter whom Tori got pregnant at 17. She is a lesbian and has a crush on Eleanor

Jackson Ray Kahn (15) - Noel and Tori's eldest son. He often blackmails his family and other people. He frequently does get caught

Darren Jonathan Kahn (12) - Noel and Tori's youngest son. He has a crush on Marion Cavanaugh

Autumn Fay Kahn (5) - Noel and Tori's youngest child and daughter. Noel adores her and is in preschool. She often gets along with her siblings

**Eric and CeCe Kahn:**

Vincent Eric Kahn (21) - Eric and CeCe's eldest son. He is a college drop and lies to his parents about being in college

Xavier Gregory Kahn (20) - Eric and CeCe's second eldest son. He is openly gay

Francis Oliver Kahn (18) - Eric and CeCe's third eldest son. He is in a relationship with Arabella Fitz

Nicole Rebecca Kahn (10) - Eric and CeCe's fourth child and only daughter. She is adore by Eric and CeCe. She loves ice cream and will eat it

* * *

**A/N: I know the summaries suck but please review and give me ideas for the first chapter.**


	2. Serena Marie Fitz

Serena Fitz was the third child out of four children of Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery. She was the sister of Jessica, Tyler and Arabella Fitz. Her father was a teacher and he was dating her mother, who was his student at the time. Serena had just returned to New York from the whole summer and she was in her bedroom while her parents were getting ready for Jessica to back to college since she was majoring in music. The seventeen year old couldn't wait to go back to high school in September.

"Serena!" her mom yelled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"All of us are going to the Kahn's place for dinner tonight."

"Why?!"

"Because we haven't seen them since we left for New York for the summer."

"Fine." she yelled. She hated the Kahns even her ex-best friend, Faith. It was because she was popular and her parents were rich and Faith's mom, Tori, got pregnant, when she was seventeen with Noel, Faith's father. Her older brother, Tyler, came into her room.

"Serena?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you hate Faith so much? You guys use to be best friends. What happened?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, don't!"

"Mom, Serena is being a bitch!"

"Serena Marie Fitz! Get down here now!" Serena got angry and went downstairs.

"Why are you being mean to your brother?" her mom and dad asked.

"Because he's annoying."

"Behave tonight!" her father said firmly.

"I'm not going." Serena said.

"Yes, you are."

"No…I'm not."

"Why can't you be like your other siblings and behave?" Serena got angry and went upstairs to her room. Her parents had always favored her other siblings including Serena's younger sister. She wasn't jealous of them. Was she? Jessica had came out as bisexual. Tyler did steroids in high school and he was going to college in the fall. Arabella was the baby of the family. But, Serena? She wasn't special like her other siblings.

Her phone had vibrated. It was a text from an unknown number. She was hoping that it was one of her friends. But, it wasn't.

**Miss Serena Marie Fitz, it's tough not being special like your other siblings. I will always being watching you -A**

Serena gulped. _Who the hell is this person? _she thought. This was only the beginning of -A…for the next generation of the liars.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the official first chapter of PLL: The Next Generation. The next one will be on Sophia Cavanaugh, daughter of Toby and Spencer. Please review :)**


End file.
